Massage
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Antonio comes over to make Lovino feel better. Human names used. No this isn't an "M" rated smut. It's just fluff guys. BoyXBoy Rated T for language.


**The third one I wrote. I am uploading them out of order.**

* * *

Lovino grumbled to himself, rather upset at the fact that his brother would rather spend his time with that disgusting German then with him.

"Lo~vino!" Lovino looked at the now open door. Antonio stood in it, smiling like the idiot he was.

"What do you want Antonio?" Lovino sighed. He wasn't in the mood for his games.

"I came to make you feel better, Feli told me you were all alone, and said you could use the company. A vein twitched on Lovino's forehead.

"Eh? My fratello is a dimwit." Antonio crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him, he loves you." Lovino stood up.

"So? He's an idiota, just like you." Antonio closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Lovino pulled his knees to his chest.

"I don't hate him. Go away." Without even asking, Antonio walked behind the couch, and placed a hand on either one of Lovino's shoulders. Lovino growled. "Get your hands off of me you-"" he clasped his lips shut as two strong hands began kneading his shoulders.

"You need to relax, and tell me why you are so stressed." Antonio purred.

"You perverted freak. Go molest someone else." He protested, but it was weak..and Antonio knew it.

"I'll stop when you don't feel like a coil wound tightly." Lovino bit back a moan, as the two, trained hands loosened his shoulder muscles.

"Fine. If it will get your grubby hands somewhere else." He took a deep breath. "When we were children, grandpapa Rome always paid more attention to Feliciano then me. Just because he could draw better and looked like him. Happy?" A grunt came from behind him, but the hands didn't stop. Lovino grit his teeth. "When I was younger you tried to trade me for Feliciano too. He always was so nice, and peaceful. He would do everything right." The hands stopped hesitantly, before tipping Lovino's head back. Green eyes looked deeply into copper.

"I'm sorry." A finger drew it's way along his jaw. "If I could go back, I would change everything." He bent his face close to Lovino's, whispering. "_Everything._" Antonio let their lips touch, briefly, before pulling back. Lovino simply blinked.

"What was all that about?" Lovino demanded. Antonio simply smiled, and replaced his hands on Lovino's shoulders. Two rosy lips kissed his neck, as he continued massaging Lovino. "A-Antonio. What are playing?" A small voice in Lovino told him to grab Antonio and pull him into a rough kiss, showing him who was boss. Lovino listened, happily, and grabbed Antonio's arm, yanking him over the side of the couch. His hands placed themselves on the back of Antonio's neck, forcing their lips to connect in something much more violent then the soft loving one Antonio had given in the first place. What Lovino didn't expect was Antonio pinning both arms above his head, and letting the kiss soften.

"You should be loved, not handled roughly. I will not allow it." He leaned back in, taking his sweet time, tracing his tongue over Lovino's lips.

"You think you're topping? What a joke." Lovino growled out.

"No one will be topping anyone, tonight." The voice was small, quiet. Antonio shifted himself to where he head both of his arms were restricting Lovino's movement by pressing him into the couch. Antonio nuzzled Lovino's neck, and kissed his collarbone softly. Lovino looked up, shocked.

"Bastard." Lovino struggled against the arms constricting him.

"I won't treat you like a whore." Antonio told him. "No matter how many wanton glares of passion you send my way, I am just going to lay here and hold you until you realize that I do not want you for a simple _fuck. _I love you, Lovino. From the first day you moved into my home I wanted to protect you with everything I had. And I always will." Lovino stopped fighting against Antonio.

"I still despise you." he mumbled, relaxing into Antonio's chest, inhaling the smell of Spanish spices.

"Then we're getting somewhere."


End file.
